Animal Love II
by tin2lo
Summary: Oneshot/Songfic: Set after "Glee, Actually" but disregards new/upcoming episodes. Although Kurt and Blaine are on good terms and will always look out for each other, Blaine ends up moving on. Kurt is left heart broken but with the help of Rachel and his acceptance to NYADA, Kurt will learn there's more to life after first love. Based on the song "Animal Love II" by Charlene Kaye


**Yes, I watch Glee. No, I am NOT a fan of Glee. My sister is. I only watch it for Darren (Freakin') Criss. I didn't mind him in the show (I was actually quite happy for Darren) until Ryan Murphy decided to f**k up his character arc. Even my sister, the diehard Gleek, agrees with me on this one. Now Joey Richter is getting put into Glee and though I'm happy his career is also on its way…Ryan Murphy will somehow find a way to screw it all up.**

**Damn that G.L.E.E… they're always making twisted abominations of everything.**

**So this is basically based on my favorite thing to happen to Blaine Anderson – his and Kurt's break up. I've been meaning to write it for a while. I love Kurt. I love Blaine. I just don't love the idea of them together. Set a couple months after "Glee, Actually" but for now disregards new episodes after it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and/or mentioned past events, props, covered songs, etc. belongs to Fox. Subtly mentioned StarKid quotes and/or scenarios as seen in the author's note and possibly the story in general belongs to Team StarKid and StarKid Productions. The song "Animal Love II" belongs to Charlene Kaye.**

_Stomach scrapes the rusty pavement  
Claws are out trying to tame it  
My mind can't slow its chemicals  
The longing grows when you're away_

It didn't feel right. Something about it just felt so very wrong. When Blaine called him, something sounded a little weird in his voice, almost nervous... They had stayed friends after their break up. They honored their promise they made that Christmas. _No matter what, no matter where, even if we're not…together, we're always going to be there for each other._ That promise was one of the reasons he agreed to meet Blaine for a cup of coffee even through his extremely busy schedule.

Apparently Blaine was in New York for a little while. Could he be there to ask Kurt to help him tour NYADA? Graduation wasn't too far away for Blaine and Kurt hadn't heard a speck of news about whether or not Blaine got an acceptance letter. Actually, Kurt hadn't even heard if Blaine got an audition. The most news Kurt ever got about Blaine was mostly snippets from the current Glee members or from his dad. But Blaine had promised to look after Burt after they found out about his prostate cancer so it was a bit understandable.

He was nervous and excited to see Blaine again. If he was being honest, he was kind of hoping to get back together with Blaine. After he had forgiven Blaine and they were once again on good terms, Kurt slowly started to remember why he loved Blaine so much. So many scenarios fled Kurt's mind as to how to approach the topic because he really was missing Blaine. If there was a chance the two could get back together, he was going to take it.

_Bed of straw  
The mother calls  
But no response from miles away  
Clouds let go their silver ropes  
And there goes hope when ends the day  
Take a sip and let it go down_

It stung. It stung a lot. As Kurt walked through Central Park, he couldn't help but think back to earlier when he and Blaine finally met up for that coffee. Kurt felt so stupid, like there was any real chance of the two of them getting back together. The events played back in fragments but remembering hurt no less.

"_I got accepted into NYADA…"_

"…_but my heart lies elsewhere…"_

"…_met someone new…"_

"…_wanted your support…"_

"…_looking out for each other…"_

"…_you're not alone, 'cause you here with me…"_

"…_always love you…"_

"…_moving on…"_

Kurt wanted to put his hands over his ears and just scream. He definitely would've had he not been in the middle of Central Park. Had he expected that he and Blaine would get back together? Well…no, not really. But was there a small glimmer of hope? Yeah, most definitely. Did he really think Blaine would be single forever? Of course not, but he didn't expect him to have someone new already. And the worst part of it all: Kurt so foolishly believed that Blaine would join him at NYADA after he graduated. He just seemed so excited about the idea of auditioning for NYADA back during his Christmas visit. Granted, Kurt wasn't ecstatic about it at first but after thinking it through for a little while, the idea of him, Blaine, and Rachel at the same school doing what they love together…how could he not grow to be a little excited for that prospect?

But no, that was shot down as well as everything else Kurt thought to believe in. There was no point in standing in the middle of Central Park moping anymore. He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked to his and Rachel's apartment to try and not contemplate the past events more.

_Tell me ooh  
What am I gonna do with this love for you?  
Can't throw it out the window  
Can't poison it out_

Rachel had come home feeling extremely beat up. A slushie facial was nothing compared to how bad she ached. Cassandra had once again made her sit out for "not being ready" for a particular dance and when she fought back, Cassandra had the entire class go through the most intensive dance Rachel had ever seen. Plus, they were all supposed to perfect and perform it the next day. To say the class was annoyed with Rachel was an understatement. And yet the physical pain she felt throughout her entire body was nothing compared to what she saw her best gay friend going through.

She had come home to Kurt curled up into a ball eating rocky road while listening to the audio book of _Eat, Pray, Love_ that Blaine had given him. She knew something bad had happened. And she knew it had to be about Blaine. Blaine's visit was all he could talk about when Blaine first called that morning scheduling a lunch date.

She pulled the pint of ice cream out of her best friend's hands and pulled him into a comforting hug and just sang to him until he was ready to talk. After a few minutes of gentle rocking and soft singing, Kurt finally spoke. "I don't know what to do anymore…"

_This Animal Love  
If it's Animal Love then I'll know it's true  
If not you, then who did I give it to?  
Tell me who, tell me who_

It didn't take long for Kurt to go through the whole story. She was also a little disappointed. She had looked forward to the idea of Blaine living with them. But that was all second rate compared to the anger she felt at Blaine. After Kurt finally forgives him, he goes off and finds another. Didn't he beg for Kurt's forgiveness? Didn't he go through a depression over Kurt and the fact that he cheated? Plus, he completely just throws away his acceptance to NYADA! And for what? Some out of state college in a small town with this new love interest of his? Is he completely insane? Did he not know how hard both Kurt and Rachel had stressed in order to get into this most prestigious performing arts school?

_Stomach scrapes the rusty pavement  
Take me back, I just can't take it  
Til then I will bear this smile  
And log the miles til I see your face  
Is there nothing I can do now?_

It was days later when any of this was mentioned again. Rachel had walked into the apartment smiling after a date with Brody and didn't even have a chance to think before she saw Kurt jump off the couch, place his hands on his hips and said five horrible words. "I want to go back."

Her smile fell off of her face. "What…?" Rachel Berry was speechless.

Kurt was already pulling his packed suitcase out of his bedroom and gathering final items for his carry on. He was speaking at a hundred miles per hour while Rachel just stood in the living room frozen in a state of shock, mouth wide open but nothing coming out. "I just need to get away…to get out of this city. I need to see him again. To really _see _him again…" Although he didn't say it, Rachel could still hear the sentence that would've followed. _I need to see _them.

When the shock finally washed away from Rachel's being, she ran to catch up to Kurt who was still moving at a hundred miles an hour stuffing things into his carry on. She grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to look straight at her. In a forceful voice to get him to stop for a second she said "No…"

He stopped, looked at her incredulously, and before he even had a chance to respond again, she was shaking him and reprimanding him. "You can't just drop the life you made here because your ex moved on. Yes it hurts a little right now but, Kurt, you've got a great life going for you. You finally got into the school of your dreams, of _our _dreams. We're going to be on Broadway together. We're going to live out our dream doing what we love."

She finally let go of his shoulders but never broke eye contact with him. "Now, _I'm_ going to be a star. I'd really like my best friend to be there next to me as I live out my dream."

Kurt took a deep breath and looked away from her. She turned her head to try and get his attention again. "Do you really just want to drop NYADA after months and months of trying to get in? Do you want to go back to being a Lima loser…? For a guy who's moving on and leaving Lima as well? He won't be in Lima and he won't be in New York. He won't wait to move on with his life…and you shouldn't wait to move on with yours. All you can do is wait until you guys one day meet again but until then, there's nothing you can do about it."

Kurt looked at her again and took another deep breath trying to keep his tears at bay. He choked out his reply, still fighting back tears. "I know…" And with that, he dropped his carryon and collapsed into Rachel's arms finally letting the tears out.

_Tell me ooh  
What am I gonna do with this love for you?  
Can't throw it out the window  
Can't poison it out  
This Animal Love  
If it's Animal Love then I'll know it's true  
If not you, then who do I give it to?  
Tell me who, tell me who_

Kurt spent one more night crying in Rachel's arms, just contemplating the past events and what he should do about his future. Looking back, going back to Lima just for a guy who's moved on was pretty stupid and impulsive decision to attempt to make. But what was he supposed to do? In all honesty, he was still very much in love with Blaine. And he really did think that they would be together forever. Sure they were broken up for a time, but couples were on and off all the time, right? They could've eventually gotten back together. The fact that Kurt had forgiven his cheating should've been the first sign that they could get back together.

But no. Kurt waited too long and missed his chance. For the past few years, his life was all about NYADA and loving Blaine. He got one…but what about the other? What was he supposed to do with his love now? Was there anyone else out there who he could love like he loved Blaine? Or did he really just lose one of the greatest things that could've happened to him?

_And it's a long, long way to go  
I know you know  
Can you tell me when it is I'll move on?  
I'll move on_

It isn't until months later, that Kurt can say he's (almost) moved on. After finally deciding he doesn't want to cry over Blaine anymore, he drowns himself in NYADA work. Like Rachel, he begins to eat, sleep, and breathe NYADA. Because Blaine has moved on and he's graduated and he's going to that University to be with his lover and their childhood friends or whatever. Rachel was right…there's no point in going back to something (or someone) that won't be there.

It's time to move on. And that's exactly what Kurt plans to do. It's still a long road to completely picking up the pieces. And though he'll never forget his first love, he had a bright future to look forward to. In the city that never sleeps, Broadway still beckoned him. And no matter how hard Kurt got knocked down, he planned to always get back up.

_Tell me what am I gonna do?_

**Honestly, I do love Kurt's character. Really I do. He's one of the only characters I've liked since season one (but sometimes I really don't like his singing). And I think Chris Colfer is adorable…I just don't ship Klaine. It's just not for me. I'm sorry. Most likely, I'll be writing "Animal Love I" within the next few days so stay tuned for that if you actually enjoyed this.**

**If you don't hate me…please review if you get the chance (no flames please)**

**DFTBA**

**-tin2lo**


End file.
